


L'aventure...

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Igor a tout juste dix-huit ans lorsqu'il rencontre une sorcière qui lui fera tourner la tête.





	L'aventure...

Cela faisait à peine six mois qu’Igor avait fait ses valises et quitter la froide Russie pour l’humide Angleterre. A tout juste dix-huit ans, le jeune homme venait de réussir avec brio ses derniers examens à l’Institut Dumstrang. Son père avait beau lui répéter qu’il pouvait faire mieux, qu’il n’était qu’un raté, incapable de mettre en pratique ses convictions, Igor savait que son père avait tort. Comment pouvait-il être un bon à rien en ayant eu les meilleures notes parmi tous les élèves de sa promotion ? Comment pouvait-il être un incapable alors que son nom figurait sur plus d’une médaille de la salle des trophées ?  
  
Rien n’était jamais assez bien pour le père d’Igor. Ce dernier était un homme difficile et perfectionniste qui avait toujours poussé ses trois enfants sur la voie de l’excellence. Igor était le dernier né, le moins aimé, vu comme la cause de tous les maux de la maisonnée. Après tout, c’était en le mettant au monde que sa mère, la tendre et généreuse Anastasia, était décédée.  
  
Accoudé au bar d’un pub miteux du Chemin de Traverse, Igor buvait une bièraubeurre sans goût et regrettait de ne pas s’être rendu au Chaudron Baveur. Certes, l’endroit était toujours rempli de clients plus ou moins fréquentables, mais les boissons étaient aussi d’une qualité bien supérieure à ce breuvage infâme.   
  
A la radio passait une musique à la mode et Igor pouvait entendre le client aux cheveux verts fredonner les paroles tout en tapant du pied, suivant le tempo. Le barman essuyait les verres tout en surveillant une personne à l’air louche au fond de la salle. Cette dernière, encapuchonnée, semblait compter de l’argent. Igor poussa un soupir avant de boire une autre gorgée de sa bièraubeurre au moment où la porte de l’établissement s’ouvrait. Un courant d’air glacial pénétra à l’intérieur, venant chatouiller le visage d’Igor tandis qu’une femme à la mise bien trop élégante pour avoir sa place dans cet endroit minable, entrait.   
  
Igor ne put s’empêcher de la suivre du regard alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers une table non loin de la cheminée. Dans la pénombre de l’endroit, le jeune homme n’arrivait pas à distinguer parfaitement ses traits, toutefois sa démarche seule suffisait à lui faire dire qu’elle était bien née. La femme retira son manteau de fourrure et le posa sur le dossier d’un des fauteuils avant de s’asseoir sur l’autre. A peine, s’était-elle installée que le barman se précipita vers elle.   
  
— Bonsoir Madame, dit-il poliment.  
— Bonsoir Anatole, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix suave.  
— Comme d’habitude ?  
— Comme d’habitude, approuva-t-elle.  
  
Alors que le barman retournait vers le bar, le regard d’Igor croisa celui de la mystérieuse femme. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement alors qu’elle le détaillait d’un regard langoureux. Un sourire mutin naquit sur ses lèvres peintes et, intimidé, Igor reporta son attention sur sa boisson.   
  
Tout juste sorti de l’école, Igor n’avait pas une grande expérience des femmes. Son côté froid avait fait fuir plus d’une jeune fille durant sa scolarité. A son âge, son frère aîné avait déjà eu maintes conquêtes et, s’il fréquentait encore les prostituées, il n’avait certainement pas besoin de cela pour assouvir ses désirs. Lui, au contraire, n’avait visité le lit que d’une seule fille de petite vertu lors de son seizième anniversaire, et cela, seulement suite aux remarques méprisantes venant de son père. Pour Igor, toute femme vendant ses charmes ne méritait pas qu’une personne de son rang s’abaisse à avoir des relations intimes avec elle.  
  
Le jeune homme releva son visage vers la femme. Cette dernière le fixait, un sourire amusé ornant ses lèvres. Elle semblait l’évaluer, attendre de voir ce qu’il valait. Avec un courage qui ne le caractérisait pas et sans y réfléchir plus de deux secondes, Igor quitta son tabouret et se dirigea vers la magnifique sorcière.   
  
Elle devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et vingt-huit ans, possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus des plus envoûtants et paraissait ravie de le voir oser s’approcher.  
  
— Bonsoir ! Cette chaise est-elle libre ? questionna-t-il, son accent se faisant encore plus prononcé qu’à l’accoutumée.  
  
La femme se contenta de hocher la tête tout en le couvrant de son regard de velours. Elle était encore plus belle et élégante de près. Une enivrante fragrance de rose léchait les narines d’Igor, qui ne put s’empêcher de l’apprécier quelques secondes avant d’oser demander :  
  
— Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?   
— Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Au même instant, le barman revenait avec la boisson qu’elle avait commandé quelques instants plus tôt. Igor sortit sa bourse pour payer tandis qu’elle sirotait le breuvage d’un air entendu.  
  
Ils parlèrent peu ce soir-là. Elle lui avait donné son nom « Rowena », mais, pour une raison qu’il ignorait, Igor savait qu’elle ne s’appelait pas réellement ainsi. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu’ils venaient de se découvrir sous les draps de son appartement trop petit donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jeune homme ressentit pour la première fois une véritable plénitude. Un sentiment qu’aucune de ses séances d’onanisme presque quotidiennes ne lui avaient jamais permis d’atteindre. Le souffle court, Igor effleura du bout des doigts la peau nue de son amante. Cette dernière se laissa aller à cette caresse alors que les mains de jeune Russe exploraient de nouveau sa poitrine.  
  
— Il va falloir que je m’en aille, dit-elle finalement alors que les caresses se faisaient plus sensuelles.  
— Déjà ? ne put-il s’empêcher de s’étonner.  
— Déjà, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
— Pourra-t-on se revoir ? demanda-t-il avant d’avoir pu se retenir.  
  
Sa voix lui avait paru désespérée et Igor se morigéna intérieurement d’être si faible face à la peau de pêche de sa belle sorcière. Rowena, quant elle, se contenta de lui offrir un sourire indulgent et câlina doucement sa joue.  
  
— Peut-être, rétorqua-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Elle s’éloigna de lui, toujours souriante, avant de se lever et d’aller récupérer ses affaires au pied du lit. Igor ne put s’empêcher de l’admirer dans la semi-pénombre. Sa silhouette dessinant des ombres lascives qu’il souhaitait ne jamais oublier. A peine habillée, Rowena le salua une dernière fois avant de transplaner, ne laissant derrière elle que les effluves de son entêtant parfum.  
  
Igor revit la femme plus d’une fois durant son séjour en Grande-Bretagne. Ils ne parlaient jamais véritablement de leur vie, se contentant de profiter l’un de l’autre et de découvrir des versants de l’amour charnel qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé explorer.   
  
Leur liaison prit fin un jour de printemps alors que, le matin, le ciel bleu et le soleil radieux annonçaient pourtant une merveilleuse journée. Comme toujours, ils s’étaient retrouvés au bar, avaient commandé à boire avant de se retrouver sous les draps moins d’une demi-heure plus tard. Igor n’avait jamais compris pourquoi ils ne se donnaient pas rendez-vous directement chez lui. Il avait osé poser la question une fois et Rowena s’était contentée d’esquisser un sourire avant de rétorquer :  
  
— L’aventure…  
  
Ce soir-là, le dernier, ils firent l’amour – Igor n’avait pas de meilleur terme pour décrire leurs activités nocturnes – avec plus de passion que jamais. Rowena venait de se laisser tomber à côté de lui dans le lit, lorsqu’il lui annonça de but en blanc qu’il quittait le pays. Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes en silence, reprenant son souffle, avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser.  
  
Elle ne resta pas dormir cette nuit-là, comme toutes les précédentes.  
  
Avant de partir, elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Russe ferma les paupières, profitant de l’instant. Un pop sonore caractéristiques retentit dans la pièce et, lorsque Igor ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Rowena avait disparu.

*  
**  
*

  


— Maman ? demanda d’une voix ensommeillé le garçonnet.  
  
Comme souvent, elle avait ressenti le besoin d’aller embrasser son fils avant de retrouver le lit conjugal.  
  
— Dors, mon poussin, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de l’enfant.  
  
Le petit garçon se retourna dans son demi-sommeil, marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles qui la firent sourire tendrement. Doucement, elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle avant de traverser le couloir et de pénétrer dans la sienne. Elle sourit à son époux qui lisait un livre.  
  
— Ta soirée s’est bien passée ? questionna-t-il en levant les yeux de l’ouvrage.  
— Très bien, répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la coiffeuse. Et la tienne ?  
  
Elle fixa quelques instants son reflet ravie que ses cheveux aient retrouvé leur blond naturel et que ses yeux soient redevenus noisette.  
  
— Calme et reposante, répliqua son époux d’une voix douce.  
  
Dans le miroir, la femme constata que ce dernier l’observait une lueur étrange dans le regard.  
  
— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
— Rien. C’est juste que tu sembles particulièrement épanouie depuis quelques temps, déclara-t-il.  
  
Malgré elle, les pensées de la femme dérivèrent sur le jeune Russe qui avait su si bien combler ses envies et ses désirs durant les trois derniers mois.  
  
— Il faut croire que l’air du Chemin de Traverse m’est particulièrement bénéfique, plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Oui, il faut croire, rétorqua son époux en riant.  
  
Après avoir revêtu sa chemise de nuit et s’être parfumée pour la nuit, la femme se glissa sous les couvertures. Épuisée, elle posa sa tête sur l’oreiller et souhaita bonne nuit à son mari.  
  
— Bonne nuit, Augusta, répliqua-t-il avant d’éteindre la lumière.


End file.
